


late nights

by joywrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, canonverse, sort of not really, the tiniest bit of eruhan if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joywrites/pseuds/joywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Chapter 67. It's basically just Levi and Eren talking honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late nights

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first fic that I'm actually kind of happy with so I thought why not let's put it on here. So yeah don't be too critical please since I've only just started to somewhat like my writing, ha. Anyway have fun, be yourself and enjoy!

It was quickly growing dark, everyone had settled in the small abandoned home. Everybody except for a few took this time for getting the rest that they so desperately needed. Others, like Erwin sat beside Hanji as they slept, watching over them with gentle eyes, while Eren and Levi silently sat in the dining room, drinking some tea. 

Levi decided to break the long lasting silence after taking a sip at his drink. "You're awfully quiet. Kinda makes me miss hearing all your nonsense."

A small smile appeared on Eren's face. "Yeah..."

Levi didn't reply instead taking another sip.

"...Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever... Uh... N-never mind."

"What?"

"No, it's... Don't worry about it."

"Eren, just say it."

Eren bit his lip, fighting between his two choices before sighing and hanging his head down.

"Have you... Have you ever felt like everything just would've been better if you weren't alive?"

Levi's eyes widened slightly. He felt a breeze pass through the windows and gently blow over the dim lighted candles. The room growing silent once more, with only the sounds of the outside wind and their light breathing to hear.

Eren bit his lip again, eyebrows furrowing together, regretting to ask such a question to the Captain when-

"Yeah..."

This time Eren was the one who felt the chill of the breeze as he lifted his head to stare at Levi with widened eyes. 

"O-oh."

The silence returned once more, but Eren didn't want it to end there.

"I-"  
"A-"

Eren's eyes widened and then chuckled ever so slightly. The silence was back, but this time it was a little bit more pleasant.

"You go first."

"Oh. I-i was just going to apologise, I... Probably shouldn't have asked that."

"I gave you an answer, didn't i?"

"Uh- well yeah, but..."

"I wouldn't have answered if I didn't want to."

Eren blinked. "Uh, alright and... What were you going to say?"

Levi sighed. "That you shouldn't feel like that. You're..." Another sigh. "Did anything in particular happen to make you feel like this?"

"Uh... No, not really. I mean I guess just a lot of things kinda led up to this, y'know?"

"Mm..."

"But- why do you feel like that? I mean you're humanity's strongest! You're the Captain Levi. You're-"

"Eren, enough."

"Oh, uh... Sorry..."

Levi sighed and wrapped his hands around his cup. "Just because you hold some grand title doesn't mean shit. You of all people should know this, Humanity's Last Hope."

Eren blushed slightly and looked away. He sighed. "Yeah... I guess you're right."

"Of course I am, dumbass."

Eren laughed a little, smiling down at his cup, as Levi took a sip of his to hide his own.

The moon had already risen by then and was shining brightly past the clouds that floated on by. The only sounds present were one's of the crickets outside, Levi's quiet swallows and their soft breathing.

Eren bit his lip, frowning lightly before breaking the silence.

"It's just- none of you would be here right now if it weren't for me."

"You can't know that for sure."

"Right now, we're trying to get to my basement. None of you would've known about that, so I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be here right now."

"It wouldn't matter. We'd be doing whatever the hell it took to rid of the titans, which is exactly what we're doing now. That is our job, remember?"

"Well, yeah but if it weren't for me-"

"Eren."

His head shot up to look at him.

"Look, I've been there, alright? I know how it feels, but in the end, it doesn't matter. It's not like you can change anything anyways. You've just got to accept it and move on. And getting yourself killed isn't going to do anything good either, so quit beating yourself up, alright?"

Furrowing his brows, Eren sighed. "It's just hard, but yeah I get your point."

"You're a good kid, Eren."

Blushing slightly, he replied. "Don't call me that..."

"What? Eren?"

Eren burst out a laugh. "No, kid. It makes me feel kinda insignificant I guess. Like my problems are lesser than some 'adult's' or whatever."

"Alright, I'll stop."

"Thank you..."

"So... You planning on getting any rest for the night?"

"Not really... You?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"I could ask you the same."

"It's just- I wouldn't be able to. So much has happened I just wouldn't be able to keep my mind off of it."

"Mm. Well being 'an adult' means I don't necessarily need to. Not like I get much anyways." 

"Ha. And what because I'm a so called 'kid' I have to now?"

Levi gave him a serious look. "Tomorrow's going to be a big day. You'll need all the rest you can get."

"Uh, well so will you."

He shrugged lightly. "Perhaps. But you especially will need it."

"Well... If I go to bed, you have to too."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"J-just cause."

Levi smirked slightly. "Can't argue with that."

"Shut up. So will you?"

He sighed. "Guess it wouldn't do any harm."

"Yes."

A slight chuckle escaped from Levi as he arose from his seat and Eren followed suit."I'll need to get these straps off first and then I'll be there."

"I could help."

Levi's eyes widened and made his chair creak across the floor. "What?"

A blush quickly grew on Eren's face. "Uh... I mean, uh- A-Armin and I used to help each other with ours before we went to bed. I know how hard it is so I just thought-"

"Alright."

"A... Alright."

Levi stood in the same position for a while before finally speaking. "We'll do it here then."

"O-okay." Eren quickly made his way towards Levi with his hands hovering in the air awkwardly. "Uh..."

"You do know how to do this right?"

"Y-yeah of course. Just... Give me a sec."

Breathing in then out, Eren's hands made their way to the strap on Levi's chest, shakily unbuckling them. 

He'd be lying if he didn't say he heard Levi's breath hitching ever so slightly.

 

Biting his lip, Eren pulled the last strap from Levi's pants out with ease. "There."

The next thing he knew as he looked up was that both Levi's ears and cheeks were flushed.

"Uh... Levi sir, are you alright?"

Said man looked off to the side in an attempt to hide his face and muttered, "I'm fine. Thank you."

Now, Eren wasn't dumb. Either during that time the cool breeze must of chilled his face or he was blushing because he fancied Eren.

This thought brought an almost matching blush to Eren's face.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night."

"Wait!"

Both Levi and Eren froze. Levi because well he was told to wait, so that's what he did. And Eren because he had no idea what he was going to do or say next, but he needed to come up with something and fast or he'd lose this opportunity.

"Um... I... J-just wanted to say thank you."

Levi frowned at him, somehow with the blush completely ridden from his face. "What for?"

"Just... You know... Everything? Saving my life here and there, y'know keeping us alive and well. I don't know."

Levi just stared, then replying with, "Of course." And began walking off again.

"Wait." This time Eren grabbed his wrist.

Levi's first reaction was to jerk away but stopped and sighed. "What now?"

"Uh..." Eren quickly thought, biting his lip as he did so.

"Um, let me give you something to show you my thanks."

Levi frowned and then sighed. "Fine. What is it?"

Eren bit his lip, then shut his eyes thinking it was now or never, and slammed his mouth to Levi's.

It wasn't very nice as first kisses go, but Eren was happy with it for the time being before Levi pulled away with a slightly heavy breath.

"Eren... What-"

Eren quickly dropped Levi's wrist, shoulder's stiffening as he spilled out an apology. "I'm sorry, sir. I-I shouldn't have done that, I just thought that maybe-"

Levi let out a slightly shaky sigh. "Maybe what?"

"T-that maybe you liked me?"

"Why did you think that?"

"Uh." Eren slowly began to frown, thinking he'd gotten it all wrong. "Well, I mean you were blushing and-"

"Well, of course I was, you were touching me."

"I-I tried to be careful."

Levi sighed, trying to contain himself. "Alright... So, why if what you're saying is true, do it for that reason if you're not getting anything out of it?"

Eren felt himself almost beginning to shake out of frustration. "But I was getting something out of it."

"What? My humiliation?"

Eren made an almost growl like sound. "No." 

"Then what?"

He groaned. "I like you, dammit."

Silence grew back into the room. Nothing but crickets, their own breathing and their quickening hearts beating.

"... I see."

Eren sighed out of both frustration and relief. "S-so does that mean you like me too or?"

"... I need to know if you're being serious or not."

"Yes! Of course I am!"

"People are trying to sleep, y'know."

Eren groaned and rolled his eyes. "I don't care."

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"I'm answering your question, dumbass."

When it clicked, Eren's eyes shot open. "R-really?"

Levi rolled his eyes and looked off to the side to hide the small smile on his lips. "Yes."

"D-does that mean I get to kiss you again?"

A small chuckle left Levi's lips. "What do you think?"

Eren grinned before leaning in to give Levi another kiss. To which Levi returned, placing both hands on the sides of Eren's face.

They broke apart, still resting each other's foreheads together, both of them smiling even if a little bit in Levi's case. 

Levi let go of his face after giving it a gentle stroke and took a step back. "We should get some rest."

Eren blushed and smiled at the ground. "Yeah... Wait, uh... Levi?"

"Hm?"

"How long?"

Knowing exactly what he was asking he replied. "A while."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I meant to say? 'We could die any minute now. Oh by the way, Eren, I think I have feelings for you.'"

Eren giggled into his hand. "It would've lightened up the mood I guess."

Levi scoffed. "Idiot. What about you then?"

"What?"

Levi gave him a look.

"Oh, right. God, I don't know. I while. Probably longer than you I think."

"Is that right?"

"Y-yeah I'm sure. I mean, Armin actually knew before I did." He laughed awkwardly.

Levi smiled and said quietly. "Cute."

"Huh?"

"Let's get some sleep."

"Alright. Um... Wait. Does this mean we get to... Y'know."

"No."

Eren groaned. "Like share beds and stuff?"

Levi glanced over at him before walking off into the direction of the room the guys were staying in.

Eren took this as a sign that they would not and frowned before sighing and following Levi's tracks.

They both got into their own beds, with Eren still frowning and wondering if he'd ever be able to share a bed with Levi.

"Oi, Eren."

Eren turned over in his bed to face Levi. "Hm?"

"Are you gonna get in or not?"

"... Huh?"

He sighed. "I'm not going to ask again."

When it finally clicked into his head, Eren's face broke into a shit eating grin, as he flung the blanket off of him and raced into Levi's bed.

Levi let out a chuckle. "Graceful."

Eren's face flushed red. "Shut up."

Levi smiled and carefully wrapped an arm around Eren. "Is this okay?"

Eren's face only grew redder as he smiled into Levi's chest. "Yeah."

They both snuggled into each other some more. Eren clutching onto Levi's shirt and Levi gently rubbing Eren's back.

"Night, Levi."

"Night, Eren."

 

_________________________________

Bonus~

 

Connie woke up with a big dramatic stretch and a yawn, slowly blinking as his eyes grew used to the light.

And what he saw next to him probably would have caused him to wake up all of Wall Maria. 

"Oh. My. Gooood. Eren, you smooth ass man. Getting it with Captain Levi, damn son you're good. Jean, are you up man? Are you seeing this shit? God, wait till I tell Sasha. She is going to flip.............

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably errors and stuff, I only re-read it like once so haha. Um but I hope you liked and yeah. Thank you for reading~


End file.
